


один другого краше

by symscader



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, a little soulmates with jesse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symscader/pseuds/symscader
Summary: сборник любовных треугольников [возможно, будет обновляться]
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Reader, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. shimada brothers

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ближе к вечеру небо рисуют истинные мастера своего дела: яркие краски плавно перетекают друг в друга, делая картину уникальной, завораживающей любого, кто обратит внимание, подняв взгляд и остановившись на мгновение. Пожирающий облака огонь бледнеет с каждой пройденной минутой, уступая место розовым сумеркам, которые напоследок оставят фиолетовый мазок, принимая власть ночи. Хандзо всегда тренируется в это время, удовлетворяя твою тягу к закатному небу. Он находит в этом свое умиротворение, отвлекаясь от мыслей о брате и несправедливом к нему отношении отца. Очередная стрела попадает в цель.

— Что скажешь на этот раз? — старший Шимада присаживается рядом, пропуская через тело волну тепла, оставляющей после лишь бегающие по коже мурашки.

— Очень необычно, — задумчиво рассматриваешь каждую деталь вечерней картины, — словно солнце борется за первенство с грозовыми тучами, уступая в неравном бою. Прекрасно, но скоро будет дождь, — улыбаешься парню, который не может не улыбнуться в ответ. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Краснеть он не будет, однако сердце пропускает удар вместе с очередной дрожью, застывшей на кончиках пальцев. Хандзо никогда не сможет описать свои чувства так, как ты описываешь каждый закат. Ему приносит удовольствие твоя компания, мысли сбиваются в кучу, а тело жаждет прикосновений, пусть даже незначительных. Поэтому парень сокращает расстояние между вами, касаясь грудью твоей спины, а ты лишь сильнее прижимаешься. Голова на плече, рука едва касается груди, придерживая и согревая одновременно. Со стороны вы похожи на пару, что отдыхает в последних теплых лучах перед грозой, которая явно продлится всю ночь.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Однако всему приходит конец так же, как преждевременно солнце скрывается за грузными тучами. Гэндзи возвращается домой лишь когда стемнеет, чтобы избежать разговоров с отцом, а тем более избежать очередной ссоры с братом, который не принимает образ жизни младшего. Ты задремала в тёплых объятиях, а Хандзо не посмел прервать этот редкий момент близости, поэтому сейчас он сдерживает свой гнев, иначе снова произойдет стычка. 

— Ты позоришь наш клан, — тихо произносит старший, не желая смотреть в сторону брата.

— Смотрю, вам тут весело без меня, — стоило Гэндзи обратить свой затуманенный взор на вас, как ревность вонзила одну из своих игл где-то в груди, пробуждая ото сна раздражение и гнев.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀За словом следует другое, и громкие голоса будят тебя. Непонимание происходящего после сладкой дрёмы берёт своё, поэтому потираешь глаза, не обращая внимания на братьев, что в очередной раз ругаются. Стоило тебе отстраниться, ревность нашла иглу и для сердца Хандзо, вонзая ту глубже уже имеющихся. Оглядываешься и видишь Гэндзи, на шее которого свежие засосы, а его голос и взгляд говорят о количестве выпитого алкоголя.

— Хандзо, — берёшь старшего за руку, игнорируя осколки боли, что заставляют кровоточить остальные чувства, — пойдём спать. Если мне будет страшно, я снова приду. Хорошо?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Парень сжимает тонкие пальчики и позволяет увести себя подальше от младшего. Что-то разбивается внутри и ранит, заставляет упасть на колени и ударить кулаком по деревянному полу, оставляя ссадины на руке. И это не заглушает даже пелена спиртного.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Яростный дождь обрушивается на поместье вместе с первой молнией, что несёт за собой громкие звуки борьбы тёмных туч. Они сталкиваются друг с другом в новой ожесточенной схватке, заставляя тебя содрогаться от каждого раската. Долго думаешь, стоит ли идти к Хандзо, который всегда успокоит, пусть это и неправильно — спать в постели мужчины. Даже не замечаешь, как дверь твоей комнаты открывается, впуская чужого на твою территорию, а очередной рёв неба заглушает щелчок. Лишь в страхе замираешь, когда кровать принимает ещё одного человека, явно незваного, ведь старший Шимада всегда стучал, прежде чем войти. 

— Я подумал, что тебе страшно быть одной в такое время, — этот тихий голос заставляет краснеть, и теперь замечаешь навязчивый запах спирта и сигарет.

— Гэндзи, тебе нельзя здесь быть, — разворачиваешься к нему, скрывая нагое тело под одеялом.

— Значит, Хандзо можно быть с тобой, — он касается рукой щеки, щекоча нежную кожу, проводит дальше, останавливаясь на шее, — обнимать тебя, — большим пальцем гладит скулу, — а мне нельзя? — приподнимает указательным подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты пьян, — серьёзный тон и решительность во взгляде сбивают с толку, заставляя щёки пылать, а сердце разбиваться о рёбра.

— Женщина дурманит куда больше алкоголя, — его губы мягко касаются твоих, и ты отвечаешь на этот сладкий поцелуй, что крадёт дыхание и распаляет желание большего под сопровождение спирта и горького привкуса сигарет. 

— Сегодня я останусь с тобой, — младший отрывается от столь манящих губ, подавляя жажду прикоснуться снова и испить до последнего глотка все твои чувства.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Гэндзи встаёт с теплого места, заплетающимися пальцами избавляя себя от одежды. Он знает о твоей привычке спать нагой, а неясный рассудок ничего не имеет против решения остаться на равных — в одном нижнем белье, и пусть явное возбуждение ничем не скрыть. Под тихие протесты, парень забирается под одеяло, где ты уже лежишь спиной к нему, разрываемая смущением и гневом, однако очередной раскат заставляет замолчать и прижаться к мужскому телу. 

— Я уйду с рассветом, — шепчет Гэндзи, пропуская тепло твоего тела через своё. Подавляя свои самые тёмные желания, парень лежит так же спиной к тебе, и эта борьба не даст сомкнуть ему глаз этой ночью.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Внезапная смерть отца подкосила Хандзо, чего он не скрывал от тебя, забываясь в тёплых объятиях после очередной тренировки. Поцелуй с Гэндзи остается лишь тайной, однако старший Шимада замечает каждый твой взор, что полон теплоты и чего-то иного, принадлежавшего ранее только ему. И это раздражает только больше.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Стоит тебе отойти, как между братьями снова разгорается ссора, что кусает больнее предыдущих. Будущее клана теперь в их руках, однако Гэндзи относится холодно к этому, не желая принимать участие в криминальной жизни. Очередной отказ становится лишь каплей в том горящем озере гнева, которое находит своё место в груди старшего, заставляя пылать всё остальное. Хандзо хватается за оружие, решая переубедить Гэндзи силой, но эта схватка становится слишком жестокой.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Падаешь на колени перед телом младшего, закрывая более глубокие раны. Слёзы бесконечным потоком текут по розовым щекам, заставляя выть от внезапной пустоты в груди, словно вынули всё, оставив зияющую дыру. Хандзо в шоке смотрит на тело своего брата и не смеет взглянуть в твои глаза, ведь ответа на немой вопрос нет, а полный разочарования взгляд со смесью страха и боли делают его собственное отражение монстром. Клинок падает, и ты остаешься одна.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀От прежнего Гэндзи не остается ничего, словно он умер в тот день и переродился в новом теле, которое не может принять. Кибернетические имплантаты вызывают лишь неприязнь, которую ты чувствуешь, однако не можешь помочь. Парень не желает пересекаться с тобой и скрывается, если зовешь его или идёшь навстречу. Держать тебя на расстоянии — единственное, что он может делать, ведь если Шимада не принимает сам себя, то как его примешь ты? Но такое поведение оставляет лишь непонимание и обиду, настолько горькую, что приходится глотать её в одиночестве, задыхаясь от собственного бессилия.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Очередной день холодного отношения совсем расклеил тебя, поэтому стоишь в магазине, выбирая друга на этот вечер перед долгими выходными. От вина к крепким напиткам, и губы горят от воспоминания о том поцелуе. Качаешь головой, выбирая ром, с колой в виде дополнения. Вполне хватит несколько бокалов один к одному, чтобы забыть этот ледяной взгляд, полный презрения.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Маленькая квартира встречает тишиной, которую чуть позже разбавит незамысловатый фильм. Окна зашторены и не пропускают никакого света, сохраняя прохладный полумрак в комнатах, который ты полюбила сильнее заката. Первый бокал заставляет чувствовать лёгкость в теле, но на половине второго раздаётся громкий стук в дверь. Слегка шатаясь, доходишь до двери и смотришь в глазок, однако темно и на площадке, а первые раскаты грома слышно сквозь толщу воды. Открываешь, не особо заботясь о неожиданном госте, который смотрит под ноги, закрывая за собой.

— Я подумал, — тихо начинает парень, не желая поднимать взгляд, — что тебе страшно быть одной в такое время, — он осекается, поджимая губы, — но похоже ты нашла способ справляться самостоятельно. 

— Гэндзи, — делаешь шаг назад, от чего чуть не падаешь, ведь тяжесть собственного тела теряется под действием алкоголя. — Чёртов Гэндзи! — обида волной накрывает с головой, оставляя лишь едкие слова, что так желают вырваться и причинить такую же боль, какую причинил он.

— Поговорим? — Шимада и сам понимает абсурдность своего вопроса, но сердце само вело сюда, и сильная гроза лишь предлог, чтобы наконец услышать твой голос.

— О чём? — ты сдерживаешь подступающие слёзы как можешь, не желая показывать слабости перед тем, кто столько времени топтал твои чувства. — Ты меня бросил, постоянно избегал, а теперь приходишь сюда? — выдыхаешь и качаешь головой, понимая бессмысленность происходящего, поэтому оставляешь парня одного, а сама вновь садишься на мягкий диван, залпом выпивая оставшееся.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как мне сейчас обидно, — говоришь в пустой бокал, когда Гэндзи садится на другой край.

— Прости меня, — эти слова даются тяжело, младший всё ещё не смеет взглянуть на тебя. — Моё тело… оно противоестественно, и это терзает меня, поэтому, — он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на свои руки, — я не хотел обременять тебя своей болью.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Наливаешь одну треть бокала, не разбавляя ром сладкой газировкой, и протягиваешь парню, который принимает и выпивает содержимое залпом. Немного откровений с его стороны не искореняют горечь, но теперь ты хотя бы понимаешь мотивы. От этого немного легче.

— Мне было очень обидно, когда ты стал игнорировать меня и избегать, — произносишь тихо, ёжась от резкого порыва ветра, что проник через открытое в комнате окно. — Я хотела поговорить, узнать о тебе. Ты даже не представляешь, как я волновалась первое время и доставала Мёрси по поводу твоего состояния. Однако, — ты смотришь на шрамы своего собеседника, — ты никогда не мог скрыть боли.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Встаешь с теплого места и присаживаешься на корточки напротив Гэндзи, сжимая его ладошки своими, и ловишь его взгляд, полный непонимания. 

— Ты прекрасен, — наверное, в трезвом состоянии ты бы не позволила себе такого, однако телом управляет алкоголь, раскрывая самые потаённые желания, поэтому касаешься губами сначала одной руки, а затем другой, отпуская их. Проводишь по шрамам левой руки, плавно поднимаясь вверх, пока пальчики не оказываются на мужской щеке, а сердце совершает кульбиты. Щёки стремительно краснеют от пронзительного взгляда карих глаз. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Гэндзи ищет хотя бы намек на нерешительность, но твоя уверенность сбивает с толку, в то же время подкидывая новых дров в костёр его чувств. Он тянется за поцелуем, и едва касаясь мягких уст, жажда берёт своё, заставляя кусать желанные губы. Не замечаешь, как оказываешься у него на коленях, как разные по температуре руки скользят по спине и останавливаются на талии. Лишь бесконечное желание.

— Я люблю тебя, — едва отрываясь, повторяет парень, снова приникая к плоду, что всегда считал запретным. 

— Люблю тебя, — вторишь ему, когда Гэндзи даёт вздохнуть, а затем вновь забирает кислород, желая утолить тот голод, что ты с каждой секундой делаешь лишь сильнее.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Осенние выходные по-своему прекрасны, ведь два свободных дня дают сполна насладиться красками деревьев, которые срывает ветер, в головокружительном танце унося их прочь. Такие дни всегда проходят в компании Мёрси, чья красота подобна этим пылающим листьям, однако ты никому не позволишь унести её в танце прочь, потому что эта девушка только твоя. Она понимает тебя, слушает и улыбается, а в моменты грусти обнимает, позволяя вдыхать аромат её парфюма._

_— С ним всё будет хорошо, нужно просто подождать, — её пальчики сжимают твои, когда девушка замечает твою необыкновенную задумчивость._

_— Спасибо, — улыбаешься и прячешь эту неловкую улыбку, что заставляет сердце глухо ударить о рёбра._

_— Это очень вкусный шоколад, — она достаёт из сумочки плитку и кладёт её на стол, ближе к тебе._

_— Господи, я кроме слов благодарности тебе ничего не говорю практически, — смущаешься её действий и внимания, которые получаешь наедине._

_— Ох, не волнуйся, — Мёрси вновь берёт меню, чтобы заказать очередное пирожное. — Ты как открытая книга: даже если молчишь, всё и без слов понятно._

_— Тогда, — мешаешь сахар в остывшем чае, собирая обрывки мыслей, — я могу сказать, что ты как лучик света в царстве тьмы: светишь всем, согревая и помогая. Мир не заслуживает такого светлого человека._

_— Теперь ты меня смущаешь, — щёки блондинки розовеют._

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Тебя смущает, что в монастыре из людей лишь ты и Гэндзи, однако стараешься преодолевать навязчивое отношение к остальным обитателям. Каждый день преображает парня, чему ты очень рада. Он наконец выбирается из тех пут отчаяния, которые вы не могли преодолеть вместе._

_— Спасибо большое, — говоришь, когда видишь духовного наставника Шимады._

_— Всё идёт своим чередом, — если бы у него были глаза, то ты бы сказала, что взгляд Дзенъятты — это взгляд отца на маленькое дитя, которому только предстоит познать мир._


	2. ashe and mccree

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Небольшое кафе, которым обладал твой отец, пользовалось сомнительной популярностью. Нередко можно было встретить преступников или же очередную шайку, что ограбила случайных прохожих и прожигала деньги здесь, напиваясь дешёвым алкоголем под тихую музыку старого автомата, чья починка откладывалась до сих пор. Всего лишь подросток, однако приходилось помогать в этом нелёгком деле, обслуживая непривлекательных клиентов. Был и плюс такой работы: вас не трогала даже шпана.

— Господа, — стеклянная дверь открылась, задевая колокольчик над ней, — самой лучшей выпивки. И что-нибудь на закуску.

— Эш, наша малютка хорошеет с каждым днём, — парень в ковбойском наряде вытер невидимые слёзы, когда ты принесла им заказ.

— Ты к ней не имеешь никакого отношения, МакКри, — пепельноволосая залпом осушила стакан, наливая ещё из принесённой бутылки. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Снова милые бранятся, но эти двое отрицали всякую возможность романтической связи. Девушка была готова в очередной раз избить Джесси за пошлые фразы и «случайные» прикосновения, коими он осыпал тебя каждый раз, стоило банде вновь посетить забегаловку на обочине. Элизабет считала тебя слишком невинным цветком, который получит достойный. Конечно же, в её мыслях достойной была именно она, не пропускавшая ни одного взгляда наивной девочки. Прищурив глаза, Каледония следила за каждым твоим движением, хищником ожидая на одном из потрепанных диванчиков. 

— Выкинешь мусор? — едва доносится до её слуха, и вот он — момент незаметно покинуть компанию подвыпивших парней, чтобы снова увидеть отражение звёзд в полюбившемся взгляде.

— Я с тобой, — заплетающимся языком произнес МакКри, заметив движения Эш.

— В туалет? — надо бы отвязаться от этого ковбоя как можно быстрее.

— Хоть на край света, — пьяно улыбнулся тот и подмигнул, чем вызвал лишь негодование. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Оказавшись на воздухе, парень закурил, выпуская из лёгких дым, что причудливо извивался, а затем растворялся в ночной прохладе. Выдох за вдохом, и сигареты пьянили ещё сильнее. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Женские голоса почти не слышно, но Джесси всё равно двинулся в сторону, откуда доносились звуки. Ничего не могло пройти мимо него, особенно если это связанно с тобой.

— Эш, я так скучала, — выдохнула куда-то в грудь пепельноволосой, от чего та пропустила волну мурашек, словно её ударили током. 

— Я тоже скучала, — прошептала она в макушку, прижимая тебя к бушующим чувствам ещё сильнее.

— Дамы, такой вид и без меня, — Маккри цокнул языком, подходя ближе. Предупреждающий взгляд спутницы был полностью проигнорирован.

— Иди обратно, — кошкой прошипела Каледония, желая спрятать тебя от пронзительного взгляда мужских глаз.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мысли подстёгивали к действиям, иначе парню пришлось бы смотреть, как его звёздочку скрывают серые тучи подальше от людских взоров. Он подходил медленно, ведя незримую борьбу с покачивающимся телом. Джесси оттолкнул Эш, стоило ему приблизиться, и взял твоё лицо в ладошки, словно то хрупкий китайский фарфор, что вот-вот бы рассыпался от неосторожного действия. Сердце пропустило удар, оставляя краску на щеках, а после почувствовала горький привкус сигарет, что перед этим курил ковбой. Ноги подкосились, предупреждая о скором падении, однако ты лишь положила ладошки на грудь МакКри, не находя сил прервать это затянувшееся мгновение. Однако, прервала его Каледония, оттянув парня назад, заставляя того упасть на спину. Его щека горела не меньше, чем горели губы. Пусть Эш его уничтожит, но оно того стоило. Ты же поспешила скрыться внутри здания, стараясь угомонить разбушевавшееся сердцебиение.

— Хватит, — раздражение маленькими иглами впивалось в кожу, а зубы скрипели от злости. Она так хотела ударить это счастливое лицо, потом ещё раз и ещё, чтобы сбить эту довольную улыбку с лица ковбоя. — Моя, когда же ты наконец поймёшь это?

— Не твоя, — продолжая глупо улыбаться, МакКри смотрел на звёздное небо, выделяя среди множества яркой пыли особенный свет, — я не отступлю.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀С наслаждением пнув Джесси, Эш оставила его лежать на пыльном асфальте.

* * *

— Прокатимся? — каждый день девушка приходила в одно и то же время, отвлекая тебя от работы. На самом деле, ответ был не важен, ведь Элизабет всё равно посадит на свой байк и повезёт в неизвестном направлении. Однако печаль брала верх, стоило снова взглянуть на выцветшую фотографию, что была сделана тобой. Маккри и Каледония, вместе, молодые и беззаботные. И снова гнала прочь воспоминания, прижимаясь к женской спине. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Вы лежали на клетчатом покрывале, который всегда был с Эш, если та забирала тебя из придорожного кафе. Она увлеченно рассказывала об очередном ограблении, совершенном на прошлой неделе, и рассматривала твоё умиротворенное лицо. Хоть глаза и были прикрыты, внимание полностью принадлежало пепельноволосой. Приятный голос, убаюкивающий. Наверное, хриплым от возбуждения он будет ещё прекраснее. 

— О чём задумалась? — внезапный вопрос заставил распахнуть очи.

— Ни о чём, — попытки успокоить дрожащий голос провалились, словно ты действительно была поймана с поличным на месте преступления.

— Может, я тебя отвлеку? — Эш устроилась на твоих бёдрах, руки в её плену, а лицо медленно приближалось к твоему, заставляя гореть от нетерпения. Тело магнитом тянулось к девушке, желая как можно скорее соприкоснуться с её грудью и почувствовать ту сладкую тяжесть, от которой всё пропадало в невесомости. Однако она отстранилась, вновь принимая положение, что занимала до этого. 

— Подогреваю аппетит, — Каледония подмигнула, вновь показывая ту ухмылку хищной кошки, поймавшей свою добычу.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Вы обратили свой взор к облакам, мирно плывущим в неизвестные земли. Разнообразие форм служило лишь искрой для костра твоего воображения, и вот уже Эш слушала твои фантастические рассказы, чьи образы несла пушистая белизна. Каждое слово являлось проводником в дремучий лес, не пропускающий солнечного света. И чем дальше ты вела за собой по тропинке, тем тише становился голос, а искры более не хватало разжечь угли.

— Мне его не хватает, — очередное облако плыло по небу, напоминая своей причудливой формой ковбойскую шляпу.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀«Мне тоже», — в мыслях ответила Эш, лишь тяжело вздохнув, поджимая губы.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Молчание, навеянное воспоминаниями былых дней, прервалось твоим криком. Левую руку невероятно жгло, словно кто-то норовил оторвать её прямо здесь. Не могла сдержать слёз, прижимая конечность к груди, чтобы хоть как-то утихомирить внезапно разбушевавшуюся боль. Элизабет в панике смотрела на тебя. Шок глубоко поселился в женском теле, парализовав его, оставляя лишь слёзы бессилия. И прежде чем девушка окончательно пала в яму самобичевания, ты просто отключилась, не в силах вынести тот раздирающий плоть огонь.

* * *

— Кофе и ваш фирменный пирог, — с порога произнёс знакомый голос. 

— Боже, — не могла поверить своим глазам, рассматривая клиента с ног до головы, подсознательно пытаясь найти хоть какой-нибудь изъян, который сказал бы: да, ты ошиблась. Однако ты не ошиблась. — Джесси, — рвано выдохнула, вспоминая последнюю встречу. Он же лишь подмигнул и сел за свободный столик, что стоял в укромном уголке.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Как же долго МакКри ждал пары свободных дней, чтобы вернуться в родные края. Все попытки вычеркнуть твой образ из памяти обернулись крахом. Парень хранил его в сердце, дополняя сейчас деталями: движения стали увереннее, взгляд не утратил своей наивности, однако появился огонёк дикой кошки. Определённо, маленькая девочка выросла прекрасной девушкой.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Дверь за ковбоем закрылась, и ты поспешила выйти следом, ведь кто знает шутки судьбы. Может, в её планах снова разлучить вас на долгие годы, чему нельзя позволить случиться, поэтому чуть не сбила его с ног.

— Я скучала, — нерешительно обняла парня, вдыхая терпкий парфюм. Ему идёт.

— Я тоже скучал, — Маккри взъерошил волосы, оставляя ладонь на твоей макушке, слегка поглаживая. 

— Джесси, — прошептала куда-то в грудь, но он услышал, ожидая продолжения. Ладони дрожали от сердечного ритма, который, казалось, оглушал всю округу. — Мог бы ты, — лицо пылает не хуже самого солнца в жаркий день, — повторить тот, — запнулась, не в силах произнести последнее слово.

— Поцелуй? — парень мягко улыбнулся. Лишь кивнула в ответ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Парень отстранился, чтобы коснуться твоих губ едва ощутимо, словно по ним прошёл сухой летний ветерок. Маккри хотел показать тебе все те нежные чувства, что сердце пронесло сквозь годы. И каждая секунда сводила с ума ковбоя, заставляя гореть в пламени, сотворённым нежными руками. 

— Я не уступлю Эш, — прошептал он, вновь приникая к желанным устам.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Оставалось лишь согласиться, ведь рядом с Джесси всё внутри перевернулось с ног на голову, но это казалось таким правильным, поэтому лишь улыбнулась, чувствуя нарастающую нежность по отношению к парню, противостоять которой не было никакого желания.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Однажды в кафе пожаловали странные личности: безумная улыбка одного заставляла передёрнуть плечами, а размеры второго казались просто невообразимыми. Однако они мирно сделали заказ и сели почти у входа. Блондин нервно стучал по столу, переводя взгляд с одинокой дороги на своего спутника._

_— Ваш заказ, — ты поставила тарелки перед ними и уже хотела уйти, как тебя остановила мужская рука, схватив за подол фартука._

_— Не составите ли компанию двум уставшим мужчинам? — наверное, двусмысленности в словах безумного парня не было, но ты уже хотела влепить пощечину, как руку остановил второй._

_— Не могу, — тяжело выдохнула, когда гости принялись за еду. Колокольчик прозвенел, оповещая о новом клиенте, которому ты была очень рада. — Джесси!_

_— Соскучилась, звёздочка? — ему безумно нравилось чувствовать эти объятия, что рассказывали о долгом времени разлуки._

_— Ещё спрашиваешь, — обиженно надула щёки, но тут же сдалась под мягким взглядом карих глаз. Определённо, Джесси Маккри сотворил либо Бог, либо сам Дьявол. Иначе ты не могла объяснить его влияние на тебя._

_— Пока я с тобой тут возился, красотку уже забрали, — блондин ткнул вилкой в спутника, на что тот в очередной раз промолчал._

* * *

_— Держи, — МакКри протянул Габриэлю бумажный пакет, который тот выхватил, поспешно пряча под плащом._

_— Я не знаю, где ты это берёшь, но клянусь, — он «случайно» показал на дробовики, — если кто узнает, то ты — труп._

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _А началом этому послужило рождественское печенье, которое ты испекла для Джесси. Оно было настолько вкусным, что ковбой попросил отложить немного, сведя на нет всё твоё возмущение одним лишь коротким поцелуем._


End file.
